Can Ya Feel The Love?
by YummyReeses
Summary: A typical day in the Akatsuki HQ includes lemons, lime, yaoi, and minor Tobi bashing!


Just so you know I made this on a whim for my friend Amanda. This story contains some things my friends and I actually use in conversations. The story is kinda based around Kisame, but I put it down as Itasaku 'cause is hawt. 'Nuf said.

**Inner Sakura**

**WARNING: **This contains yaoi! (BoyXBoy) Sasodei is one of my all time favorite yaoi pairings, so you don't like just read around it. There are only a couple of spots that have yaoi in it. Also, minor Tobi bashing. It's so sad, I love Tobi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or characters from Naruto, but I do own a Naruto plushie!

* * *

"_WE ONLY GOT FOUR MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD. NO HESITATING, GRAB A BOY- AND GRAB A GIRL!!"_

…

Before you ask, WHO THE HELL WAS JUST SINGING A MADONNA SONG, wait for it-

"DEIDARA, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE DO NOT NEED TO GO DEAF AT A YOUNG AGE, GOD DAMNIT!!"

Yes it was Deidara that was singing… badly. And don't even get me started with what he was doing for 'dance moves.'

Let's just say nobody in the Akatsuki (plus Sakura) ever wanted to see the chicken dance ever again.

Typically, a normal day in the Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

"Kisame-senpai!!"

"What is it Tobi."

"I just saw Sasori-senpai eating off Deidara-senpai's face!!"

"No wonder you can't hear any crappy singing. Thank you Sasori! Wait- WHAT THE FUCK! Damn I always knew Deidara was gay, but Sasori too. Jeez."

"But Itachi-senpai was doing it to Sakura-chan also. And then Itachi-senpai made his eyes go the pretty red color, and he said something about screwing Sakura-chan like a bunny. Tobi likes bunnies!! So Tobi said so. Then Itachi-senpai saw Tobi, and threw the sharp shiny knives at Tobi. I think Itachi-senpai is PMSing like Deidara-senpai says to Sakura-chan when she gets angry."

Kisame tried to get the image of Itachi red-faced and acting like Sakura when she was PMSing.

…

Kisame wondered if it was possible to scrub your brain, to get rid of bad images. But Tobi wasn't done yet.

"Then I saw Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai. Deidara-senpai didn't have a shirt on and his pants were almost off!! And he had red marks all over his chest and neck. He was also red in the face like Sakura-chan gets when Itachi touches her womanly parts."

Yup, Kisame definitely, needed to rid his brain of bad images. So very bad. He wondered if all Akatsuki members were sex-addicts like Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. He really didn't want to think what Kakuzu and Hidan would do to each other if they were gay.

Now that Kisame thought of it, he really needed a drink.

* * *

Kisame was glad he didn't have sex every single freaking night like Itachi and Sakura. At least Sasori and Deidara were quiet. You could hear Sakura's screams, and Itachi's grunts throughout the base.

Then again, Kisame didn't really have sex. Ever. It wasn't like he couldn't get women, (Sure, they had to be knocked out first, but who's counting?) it was just he preferred drinking to fucking. (In other words, sake is easier to get then women!) If Itachi was less emo and more talkative, he would probably say, "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITHOUT SEX!!" Ever since Itachi and Sakura started having sex, they never came out of Itachi's room.

Let's go to Sasori and Deidara's room!!

* * *

"Danna, what time is it, un?"

"I don't know, go back to sleep, Deidara."

"But Danna-"

"Deidara, don't wake me up unless it's for sex. Now either go back to sleep, or you want another round."

Deidara slowly dragged his finger tips down Sasori's chest, then his stomach. Sasori couldn't contain the pleasurable shudder that ran through his body.

"Maybe I do… want another round… Danna," Deidara whispered. Sasori wasted no time in pinning Deidara to the bed. Yes, our little blonde friend is the uke in this relationship.

Sasori captured Deidara's already bruised lips, and started biting and nipping his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He ran his hands up and down Deidara's toned stomach, occasionally, venturing lower until he got to Deidara's erection. Then he would place his hands on Deidara's upper torso, and repeat the process.

Deidara did not like this teasing, so he continued to deny Sasori access to his mouth.

Now let's go check on Itachi and Sakura!!

(Don't kill me for stopping. I put this fic down as Itasaku, so I only gave the yaoi lovers some fluff. Also, my friend Amanda, who made me write this fic, doesn't really like Sasodei, so I was forced to stop.)

* * *

Sakura groaned as the morning light hit her sensitive eyes. She looked to her left, happy to see Itachi's sleeping face.

Itachi really did look adorable while he was sleeping. His face almost looked relaxed, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed through them. If you looked closely, you could see a sliver of perfectly white teeth.

Sakura didn't bother trying to get out of Itachi's tight grip on her waist. Instead, she snuggled into his warm, toned, **sexy, god-made, yummy **chest. She waited a couple of moments before Itachi's eyes shot open, then relaxed when he saw Sakura.

"Mornin' Ita-kun."

In reply, Itachi slowly bent down and kissed Sakura thoroughly on the lips. Sakura moaned, and Itachi slipped his tongue inside her wet cavern.

Itachi brought a hand down to her waist and started to move in a circular motion using his fingertips.

Sakura started giggling. Then it became full-blown laughter. Itachi smirked as Sakura started to tear up from laughing so hard. Itachi moved his hand even further south and pressed a finger to her hardened jewel.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped out as Itachi rolled his fingers around her clit.

"Oh gods, Itachi," Sakura said as Itachi slipped a long finger into her dripping core. He bent down and lazily licked a hardening nipple, before biting down hard on it. He soothed the broken skin by licking and kissing the slightly bleeding wound.

All Sakura could do was whimper helplessly at the sensations her sinful lover was giving her. Itachi's crimson eyes darkened at the glazed over lust-driven look Sakura was giving him. He went up to her face and gave her a long and hard kiss, before moving back down to neck. Sakura felt Itachi's tongue and teeth attack her neck in a frenzy of nipping and sucking.

She could already feel the hickeys forming.

Sakura started panting hard when she felt another finger being added to her core. Itachi never slowed in his rhythm of pushing and pulling. Oh gods, she could feel her climax coming nearer when she felt Itachi's thumb stroke her clit.

"Oh god, Itachi!!" Itachi watched as Sakura reached her climax, her eyes shutting and her hands clenching on his broad shoulders. She panted in the aftermath, her skin glowing with sweat.

Itachi slipped his damp fingers out of her core; only stopping now and then because of Sakura's clenching walls.

Itachi kissed Sakura on the forehead, and Sakura gave Itachi a small smile. Itachi lowered his body onto Sakura's. Sakura slightly jumped when she felt Itachi's erection against her inner thigh. Sakura slid her arms around Itachi's neck and nodded her head.

Itachi slid slowly into Sakura's tight core. They both sighed with relief at the feeling of being joined with one another. Itachi pulled out halfway then slid back in quickly. Sakura let out a moan and raked her nails down Itachi's back, encouraging him to go faster.

Itachi did as she requested and started a medium pace, before Sakura got annoyed.

"Go faster Ita-kun!!" Sakura was whining and was getting close to letting out a few tears of frustration.

"You're so needy in bed Saku-chan. Yet I can't help but blame myself since I purposely tease you." Itachi kissed her neck. "I'll only go faster if you tell me what you want."

"I want you to go faster!!"

"Saku-chan you're hurting my feelings. There's no need to get angry. Just say the magic words."

Sakura mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that Saku-chan?"

"ITACHI FUCK ME ALREADY!!"

"If you insist."

Itachi slid out more that ¾ of the way and slammed back in. Sakura moaned loudly. They both just loved rough sex.

After a few dozen thrusts and squeals and mewls from Sakura, Itachi finally grunted as he buried his face in Sakura's neck and released his seed into Sakura's womb. Sakura climaxed as well a few moments later. Itachi collapsed on his side, taking Sakura with him.

As Sakura basked in the warmth of Itachi's body and the aftermath of their amazing sex.

That is, until she felt Itachi' member start to harden. She looked at Itachi's face; he was wearing a cocky smirk.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

This wasn't fair. While everyone else was having sex, Kisame was stuck with Tobi. Stupid, brain-dead Tobi. At first, Kisame thought that since Sasori was screwing Deidara, he wouldn't have to deal with the long-haired blonde male. He was right, he barely saw Deidara anymore. The problem that with Deidara busy, Tobi had no one to annoy. Sasori was the one making Deidara busy, Sakura-chan was busy all the time. Even if Sakura-chan came out of Itachi's room, Itachi got jealous very easily and Sakura couldn't talk to any males besides Itachi and Kisame. And Tobi was downright afraid of Itachi and his pretty eye technique. So who does he turn to? Our alcoholic shark friend, Kisame!

Kisame sometimes wondered what he did to deserve this. Was it the fact that he sometimes went to the beach and acted like a shark on purpose to scare little kids? Was it because he switched Deidara's Herbal Essences with chocolate syrup to see what his hair would look like as a brunette? Or the incident where he called Sakura a lesbian because her lover was kind of girly looking? Well, the last one he did pay for. Itachi had used the Mangekyou Sharingan on him and Sakura had hurt him in his family jewels; with a _charka-infused_ kick. Kisame still shivered thinking about the pain.

"Hello Kisame-san." Kisame turned in his seat and watched as Sasori came into the kitchen and started making eggs.

"Let me guess, Blondie is still sleeping?"

"Actually _Deidara _is getting dressed and will be down shortly"

Kisame looked at Sasori's attire. He looked like he threw on whatever he could find. All he was wearing was baggy pants and a simple white t-shirt.

"Yo, un."

"Nice of you to finally show up Blondie."

"Fishy-chan you really need to get a woman or something. You're too stressed. And as they say, sex is the best stress-reliever."

"I don't need sex if that is what you're saying."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"SHUT UP."

Kisame and Deidara looked at Sasori. He never screamed. Not ever. In fact, they were glad he didn't. He was scary when he got angry.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR A SINGLE PEEP FROM EITHER OF YOU!"

"Tobi's here. Tobi says good morning senpai."

At the same time Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame shouted, "SHUT UP," and began to chase Tobi out of the country.

Can ya feel the love?

* * *

Hehe, sorry if Sasori seemed kinda mother-ish in the last part. I feel bad for Tobi. Poor Tobi was just trying to be nice. Sorry if Itachi or anyone else seemed really OOC. Also, I'm sorry if some of the parts of the story were confusing.

Well, I personally feel my lemon skills are improving. Please read, review, give constructive criticism, etc.

If anyone has any ideas or requests for what I should do for my next story, tell me in a review.

All the people who gave me reviews, author favorites, story favorites, story alerts, and author alerts, I just wanna say THANK YOU. I love you all. You give me a reason to continue writing!

_**-YummyReeses**_


End file.
